1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an armrest for a chair, and more particularly to an armrest adjustment mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Many chairs have armrests which provide elbow support for users, and at the bottom of the chair is normally provided with a height-adjustment mechanism employed to adjust the height of the chair so as to accommodate user with different body shapes. However, there are few height-adjustment mechanisms for armrest can be found on market, and the conventional armrest adjustment mechanism is not only structurally complex, difficult to be assembled, but also the armrest will swing when it is adjusted to slide up and down. This will affect the smoothness of the adjustment process.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.